bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Colossal Pierce (Extra)
This extra skill provides an upgrade to the Two-handed Sword skill along with an upgrade to Acrobatics. It allows a player to do short and small bursts of massive damage. The maximum amount of hits on this skill is four. Although low, the amount of damage and pierce bonus given is intensely high. The moves focus on stopping someone's attack by striking at the weakpoints and finding ways to burst open a player's defense whether it be from point blank smashing or from an opening combo before following up with a brutal strike. The moves utilize the speed and dexterity to deal high damage in the shortest amount of time with the lowest amount of hits. Requirements To acquire this skill, one must have the Two-handed Sword skill along with Acrobatics. Both need to be above 400 and an odd affinity towards smashing attacks and slicing limbs needs to be shown in the player's fighting style. Skills * Piercing Charge - (1-hit strike) Kana utilizes all of her speed to dash forward with her sword by her side. On impact, the blade can impale the enemy and shoves them far back. if they are rammed into a tree or a surface, they can be stuck. It deals large damage and when the sword is pulled out, a large bleed effect is activated. The drawback is that she does not have her weapon when it is impaled. * Chop - (1-hit strike) A basic chop down on the enemy's head. * Heavy Stab - (1-hit strike) A basic stabbing attack with the two-handed sword to pierce the enemy. * Cyclone - (1-hit strike) A two-handed spinning sword slash. * Avalanche - (1-hit strike) A high-level sword skill that crushes down on the enemy. * Cleave - (1-hit strike) A mighty downwards cleave. * Slash - (1-hit strike) A basic slash attack * Upwards Leap - (1-hit strike) A leap attack that sends an enemy upwards and then crashing back down. * Sprint Slash - (1-hit strike) A heavy dash attack that spins to the side and slashes at the enemy's open ribs. * Collapse - (1-hit strike) A heavy horizontal slash at the enemy's legs. High chance pierce leg armor. * Arm Hack - (1-hit strike) A high-leveled pierce skill that aims to cut off the enemy's arm. High chance of slicing through armor. * Leg Hack - (1-hit strike) A high-leveled pierce skill that aims to cut off the enemy's leg. High chance of slicing through armor. * Shoulder Hack - (1-hit strike) A high-leveled pierce skill that cuts diagonally down from the shoulder to the hip. High chance of slicing through armor. * Rib Hack - (1-hit strike) A high-leveled pierce skill that rams the two-handed sword into the enemy's ribs. High chance of slicing through armor. * Hammer Blows - (2-hit strike) A skill that strikes down with the flat of the two-handed sword before spinning around to slash horizontally. * Down and Up - (2-hit strike) A smashing slice down and a heavy slice upwards. * Bam bam - (2-hit strike) Double piercing slam with the sharp edge of the sword into the side of the enemy. * Launching Rush - (2-hit strike) A diagonal slash from the shoulder followed by a stab to the gut. If the sword pierces, then the enemy will be lifted upwards and thrown behind the wielder. * Decapitate - (2-hit strike) An extremely high-leveled skill slashing at the neck like an executioner. * Rushing X - (2-hit strike) A rushing attack that slashes in an X across the enemy's chest. * Whirling Danger - (3-hit AOE) Kana spins around in a circle three times with her sword to cause AOE damage. * Loping Arms - (3-hit combo) As soon as the enemy strikes, Kana slashes out to cut at the enemy's arm. She then follows up with another two slash at the same arm, reducing the limb to a short stump. * Losing Limbs - (3-hit combo) A slash at both arms followed by a slash at the enemy's leg. * Top Whirl - (4-hit combo) A move that rushes in and spins the player like a top, slicing out in AOE damage. Since it's a short spin, the user does not get dizzy. * Digging Pain - (4-hit combo) A max level skill that aims at the spot between the neck and shoulders, slamming down heavily four times and basically tearing off half of the enemy's body. * Cutting Butter - (4-hit combo) A max level skill that slashes four times with high pierce and damage calculation. * Falling Sky - (4-hit combo) A high-hitting skill. Basically she slices down vertically, from the right, then the left and finally straight down on the enemy's head. She then lunges as she steps back. * Deadly Cleaver - (4-hit combo) A high-level skill that slashes diagonally in quick motions. * Harsh Power - (4-hit combo) A powerful skill that devastates an enemy. Increases pierce and damage. Users #Kana former Category:Skill Category:Extra Skills